Semi - Normal
by TooManyFeelsBro
Summary: A series of Veronica/Chandler drabbles each based on a different prompt, giving a look into their semi-normal relationship.
1. Vampires and Snacks

**There's a serious lack of Chansaw in this fandom, so I decided that needed to be fixed. This will consist of a series of drabbles, some AU, some not.. Feedback is always welcomed!**

**Summary: Sometimes dating someone who is over 330 years old has its downsides.  
**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated with Heathers or Heathers: The Musical in any way, shape, or form. **

* * *

"I can't believe you did that-!"

"You act like it's a big deal."

"You _bit_ me!"

"That's kinda what comes with dating a vampire, dumbass." Heather said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, well, at least warn me next time." Veronica grumbled, rubbing at the spot on her neck.

"But the element of surprise is the best part. Mm.. Well, except the actual eating part. That's pretty good too." The blonde smirked, licking her red stained lips. "Besides, it was only a snack."

The brunette raised an eyebrow at her, "You consider sucking my blood 'a snack'?"

"I try to get the most use I can out of you. Your blood is one. _You_ are another. I've been told I'm pretty good with my mouth. Wanna test that?"

Veronica flushed pink, at a loss for words, "Well, I-I.."

"I didn't spend my last 330 years reading, Veronica. By the time I'm done, you'll have wished I wanted a snack more often."

"Heather, I-"

"Just stop trying to talk already, god."

Within an instant, Heather's red lips had crashed against Veronica's chapped own, pulling her in for a passionate kiss that could have made time stand _still._ Did that sound too cheesy?

After a few moments, the brunette pulled away, making a face. "Oh my god, I could feel your fangs, that was weird-"

".. You just really aren't understanding this whole 'vampire' thing, are you?"


	2. It's Snowing!

**Summary: Heather really doesn't like the snow or Veronica's realizations. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated with Heathers or Heathers: The Musical in any way, shape, or form. **

* * *

"Veronica, it's freezing out!" Heather whined, zipping her jacket up more, "Why the hell are we out here?"

"Because it's snowing!" Veronica chuckled as she shook some snow from her hair.

"So? What the hell has snow ever done for us? Nothing. Let's go back inside."

Before Heather had the chance to continue on with her complaining - Smack!

The brunette had picked up a handful of snow and simply shoved it right into the other girl's face, earning an ear piercing squeal from the blonde.

As quickly as she could, Heather rid her face of the snow, looking as if she could kill. "You know, I could break up with you for that-" She hissed, before bending down to scoop up her own snow with a small smirk. "But this is more fun." Within another moment, she stuffed her pile of snow down Veronica's jacket, who yelped in surprise.

It took Veronica at least a minute to get the snow out of her jacket, puffing her cheeks out at the blonde. Without even thinking, she lunged for the other, pinning her down into the snow.

There was several moments of silence before Veronica laughed, making Heather's eyebrows knit together in confusion. What the hell was so funny?

"What the fuck are you laughing at?"

"I don't know- You. Us. The moment. Nothing really in particular- I think it's more like.. A moment of realization, you know?"

"And _what_ realization would you be having?"

"How much I love you."

"Well, yeah, who doesn't love me?"

"Stop ruining the moment."


	3. Rings and Stubbornness

**Summary: Blondes can be stubborn. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated with Heathers or Heathers the musical in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

"Hey, Heather?"

A small grunt from the other side of the couch was Heather's response. She didn't bother pulling her nose out of the latest copy of Vogue to look up.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Whatever, yeah."

There was the sound of shuffling and shifting and before the blonde could even say 'Very', Veronica was next to her. On the floor. On one knee. With an open ring box in her hand.

"Will you, er.. Marry me?"

Heather shook her head, making a face as she stared at the box, "No."

"Alright, aweso- Wait.. What? _No?"_

"That ring is so.. Ugh. Come back with a different ring next time and I'll say yes."

"You're saying no because of the ring? I had Heather help me pick it out!"

"Ha. That explains a lot. She can't accessorize for shit." She snorted.

".. I can't believe you just turned down my proposal because you didn't like the ring.." Veronica rolled her eyes.


	4. Waking Up on Christmas

**Sometimes I forget I'm writing things by accident. Also, Chandler's little rant about how much she hates Veronica at the moment is literally from Kim Kardashian. No regrets. **

**Summary: Waking up is hard. Even for Christmas. Veronica may never find her sock. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Heathers in any way, shape, or form. **

* * *

"Heather.. Heather, wake up.." Veronica yawned, reaching over to awkwardly poke her snoring, drooling girlfriend in the face, "Where's my sock." Poke. "Heather. Wake up. It's Christmas. You have presents to open. Heather. Get up."

The blonde grunted, not bothering to open her eyes, her voice heavy still with sleep, "Unless it's a nice expensive engagement ring, I don't want it."

"Stop being such a bitch and wake up. It's already past noon."

"Hell no."

"Fine. I'll get you up myself."

A few moments later there was a screech, a loud thud, and red nails desperately clawing at the sheets. Heather was now out of bed. Granted, she was on the floor. But she was out of bed.

With a loud huff, the blonde glared up over the edge of the bed at the smirking brunette.

"How fucking dare you.. You're such an evil bitch. How fucking dare you, Veronica. You've crossed a major line with me. That shit is not okay, you dumb, evil little fucking troll. You have no idea how much I hate you right now. You're disgusting."

".. All I did was wake you up."

"You pushed me on the floor!"

"Because it's Christmas!"

"Do I look like I want to celebrate some dead asshole's birthday right now."

"Nope. But you're going to."


	5. If You Can't Take The Heat

**Wow. Guess who has midterms this week. And.. Wrote this instead of studying for them even though she needs to? ME! Holla. The fact I'll take Chansaw over a decent grade in Physics is sad.**

**Also, I'm sorry these are so short and mostly just dialogue? I don't know why I do that. Probably because I've always been good at writing conversations, but lazy when it comes to writing an actual story. **

**ALSO, reminder that feedback is welcomed and I always LOVE seeing that I got a new review on a story so please, please, please don't be afraid of doing that. **

**Summary: Veronica just wanted to do something nice for their anniversary..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Heathers in any way, shape, or form. **

* * *

"No, no, no. Stop what you're doing right now."

".. What? What am I doing?"

"You're _cooking_." Heather scoffed, crossing her arms as she stared at the other woman.

".. And?"

"Since when the hell do you cook."

"Uh.. Never?" Veronica answered, raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Exactly. So why are you starting now."

"Becausssseeee I wanted to do something nice for our anniversary?"

"I was going to take us out to dinner."

"Well, now I'm cooking. So forget that."

Heather huffed, pushing Veronica out of the way to stand where she was. If Veronica was cooking, she at least wanted to help. Or do it herself. Whichever.

"Heather-! I was doing something-"

"OW. MOTHERFUCKER-"

"See? You burned yourself. Now move." The brunette sighed, rolling her eyes as she gently pushed the other out of the way.

"Make it better." The blonde demanded, holding her now burned finger out to her.

".. You're kidding, right? You're twenty four. Run it under some water and let me do this."

"Veronica! I burned myself. Make it fucking better!"

"You burned yourself because you had to be so nosy and get into what I was doing."

"And now I don't want anything to do with what you're doing except for you to kiss my god damn finger."

With a roll of her eyes, Veronica leaned forward to gently kiss the injury, shaking her head afterwards.

"Now go and let me cook this chicken before that gets burned too."


	6. Demon Queen of The Playground

**Because this idea was way too cute to pass up. Reviews would be appreciated. **

**Summary: Veronica just doesn't know how to do other people's hair and finds her own jokes hilarious. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own, nor am I affiliated with Heathers in any way, shape, or form. **

* * *

"Can't you sit still for two minutes?" Veronica grumbled quietly, carefully pulling the squirming toddler into her lap.

She quickly began to brush the little girl's wild blonde curls, trying to make them into something decent, but the brush was yanked out of her hand after a moment. The brunette groaned, looking down at the pouting girl with the hairbrush.

"No!" The girl huffed. It seemed like 'No' was the only word she knew.. Which wasn't shocking seeing who she had for a mother, er... Mothers?

"Can I have the brush back, at least?"

"No!"

".. Alright. _Fine_. We'll wait for Mommy to get home and do your hair then. How about we watch Scooby Doo instead?"

"Yes!"

Veronica nodded, balancing the girl in her lap as she reached for the television remote, turning it on to Scooby Doo, as promised. The little girl was mesmerized, dropping the hairbrush she was holding onto the floor.

* * *

Dropping her shopping bags on the floor by the front door, Heather ventured further into the house, stopping in the doorway of the living room to watch the two girls snuggled on the couch together.

It barely took any time for the little one to realize who was standing there, and she let out a squeal of delight, wriggling out of Veronica's arms, "Mommy!" She immediately ran to Heather, arms outstretched to her.

Heather couldn't help but crack a smile, bending down to pick up the little girl, "Claire-bearrrr!"

(Veronica _still_ disliked the name Heather had chosen for their daughter. Claire? Really - Why? They both argued over names for months; Veronica wanting something from any of her favorite books.. Which included throwing out a few names from Lord of the Rings.. Heather wanting less geeky (originally she argued to name her Heather), eventually deciding upon the name Claire, and declaring that was what they were naming their child. It was a battle Veronica wasn't going to win.)

"Oh my god, what did Mama do to your _hair_?" Heather made a face, picking at Claire's half-brushed snarled curls. "I told you to leave it until I got home. But no. Miss 'I Never Listen to Heather Even Though She's Always Right' just had to go and fuck up her hair."

"She ran into the wall because she couldn't see because her hair was in her eyes! So, you know, I thought I could just brush it back.. But she squirmed too much.." Veronica mumbled, trying to avoid eye contact with the glaring blonde.

Claire, upon seeing what her mother was doing, mimicked Heather and glared at her other mother. When Veronica looked up, she couldn't help but laugh, "Heather, she's a mini-you!"

"Well, duh. I kind of gave birth to her. You were there." The blonde rolled her eyes, prompting Claire to do the same. Sort of.

"Yeah, but I mean-" Veronica laughed again, "She even has your glare down and she's two! She's literally you!" Why was she still laughing? Why was this so funny to her?

Heather looked annoyed, but Claire happily laughed along with Veronica, though she didn't know why.

Veronica wheezed, "She'll be the Demon Queen of the Playground-"

"You're wheezing at your own shitty jokes. God, you're a loser."


	7. Demon Queen of the Playground: Prequel

**Alright. So. This came out super long and _super_ rushed because a certain _someone_ kept pestering me to finish it. Yeahhhh. You know who you are. **

**Also, please, please, please keep leaving reviews because those make me super happy. Shout out to the guest who did before. You're super cool and made my day. **

**Setting: A lot happened before the Demon Queen of The Playground came to be. Planning wasn't really involved. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated with Heathers in any way, shape, or form. **

* * *

"Hey, Heather..? Can we talk..?" Veronica asked, poking her head around the doorway.

Heather grunted in response. She was reading - Well, attempting to read - some mind-numbing magazine, squinting hard at the pages. God, she needed glasses so badly, but she'd never admit that there was a flaw with her. Heather Chandler was perfect.. According to Heather Chandler.

The brunette sighed quietly, plopping down next to her, "So I've been thinking lately.. And you have to hear me out on this before you say no, okay- I genuinely think that together, if we really tried, we could honestly do it and it would give us some sense of fulfillment or something, you know-"

"Oh my god, just spit it out already." The blonde huffed, rolling her eyes at her girlfriend's rambling.

"- I think we should be parents-"

".. I'm sorry, you'll have to say that last part again. I think I heard you wrong. It almost sounded like you said we should be parents."

".. I did."

"Are you on some drugs I don't know about?" Heather was staring at her as if she had spontaneously sprouted three heads, which made the other clear her throat.

"No! No. I just.. I don't know. I've been getting these weird feelings after Heather brought her twins over, so I thought about it.. And I think we should do it."

"Well, unless you magically grow a dick.."

"We could get a donor, or a surrogate, or we could even adopt-"

"Like hell I'm adopting. I don't want someone else's nasty kid. There's probably a reason they didn't want them in the first place. No surrogate either. I don't need to pay a fucking whore to do something I can already do."

"Woah, woah, hold up. 'Something you can do'? Are you volunteering for this?"

The blonde considered it a moment, before nodding, "If we're having a kid, it's going to look like me, otherwise I might as well just say no."

"So.. You're volunteering to get pregnant. And probably lose your 'perfect figure', just because you want our child to look like you?"

"Um, yeah. I mean, who wouldn't want a mini-version of me running around?"

".. You don't want me to answer that question."

* * *

Shockingly, Heather kept to her word and with the help of a donor, did succeed in getting pregnant. It was news that shocked most people they crossed paths with.

All in all, the last few months hadn't been so bad.. Except with Heather bitching about morning sickness for a while and using this as an excuse to have Veronica do absolutely everything for her. But.. At least it was for a good cause?

The worst of it was when she had realized that most of her clothes no longer fit her. After that, Heather blatantly refused any maternity clothes, usually opting for any sort of sweatpants and one of Veronica's loose fitting t-shirts, much to her dismay.

* * *

"Can't you feel that?" Heather asked, scrunching up her nose, wiggling to pull her shirt up more.

"Sort of..?" Veronica answered, before yanking her hand away from the other woman's stomach with a small squeak, "What _was_ that-"

Heather snorted, "You got kicked."

The brunette made a face, shaking her hand out. "That feels weird. I mean, like, it's cool.. Miracle of life and everything. But - It feels so _weird_."

"You're not the one who has to feel it all the time, are you? And from the inside at that."

"_Ew_, Heather, stoppp-" Veronica whined, covering her face and flopping backwards on the bed.

* * *

**One month later...**

It hadn't been so bad, in Heather's opinion. She only had about three more months to go.. The one thing that bothered her the most though was she was getting slight cramps, but was told to dismiss it.

But now she couldn't. Now she was in the kitchen, nearly doubled over in pain, whatever she had been doing abandoned on the counter.

"Veronica-!"

That didn't sound good. As quickly as she could, Veronica put down her book and hurried into the kitchen, nearly slipping on the tile in her socks as she rushed over.

"Heather, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, but it hurts and something wet just ran down my leg-"

Panic. Anxiety. Panic. Anxiety. Those were the two things Veronica felt at the moment. "What-? No, it's way too early- We're going to the hospital-"

* * *

What soon followed was devastation.

"It was premature labour," the doctor had explained to Veronica outside the door, "Stillborn. My advice is to keep a close eye on her in the next few days - I'm sorry for your loss." The entire thing had sounded so insincere it nearly made her sick to her stomach.

She'd never been much of a crier, but even now, she could feel tears pricking at her eyes. She quickly did her best to blink them away before going into Heather's room. She'd cry later, she knew that, but right now comforting Heather was the main priority.

* * *

The sight that greeted her was what Heather herself would have described as "pathetic".

Heather was laying in bed, her makeup smudged and smeared, blonde hair pulled back sloppily behind her with frazzled fly-aways, looking extremely tired and.. Numb. That was the only word Veronica had in her vocabulary at the moment that truly described how the woman looked.

"Hey.." Veronica said softly, making her way over to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Hey..." Heather's voice was unusually soft and weak, something that Veronica was unaccustomed to.

Unsure of what to say next, the brunette moved to wrap her arms around the blonde's shoulders, pulling her close, an unsettling feeling hanging in the room.

It was Heather who spoke first, mumbling, "They asked if I wanted to see her, but I said no.. Who would want to see something like that? Like, 'Here, hold your dead baby and say goodbye forever'. That's fucked up.."

"This is all fucked up, but there's nothing we can do to fix it."

"Yeah, but still.."

"I know.." Veronica sighed, rubbing Heather's arm gently. It took a few more moments for her to register that Heather was crying.

Heather Chandler, the demon queen herself, was crying. Not just a few crocodile tears. But actual real crying, burying her face into Veronica's shoulder. Even though they'd been dating since their senior year of high school, never once had Veronica ever seen Heather cry. She'd seen the other Heathers cry plenty of times - But Heather Chandler was always dry eyed.

She couldn't say that anymore.

* * *

**One year later..**

"Here." Heather said, dropping something into Veronica's lap.

Veronica, not fully paying attention, picked it up. "What the-? Oh my god, Heather, this is a pregnancy test- That's disgusting!" She made a face, dropping it. "Wait.. Why do you even have one to begin with?"

The other looked at her, a small smirk playing at the corner of her lips. "Because."

"_Becaaaaauuuuuusssse_..?"

"Because I was thinking the other day," Heather said, examining her nails, "By other day I mean like, six weeks ago. Either way, I was bored and sick of seeing that door at the end of the hallway closed all day when we both know what's behind it. It's depressing. So, I'm fixing that."

".. You didn't.."

"I did. _Hopefully_, in about - say, less than eight months - they'll be an actual occupant in that room."

"You told me you were going shopping that day!"

"Yeah, I lied. I knew you would take forever to convince, so I just went and did it myself. It's time to move on. Not completely, no, but we have to try again eventually, right?"

* * *

"We are not naming our daughter 'Evaporate' or whatever shit you just said."

"I said Eudora, not 'evaporate', oh my god. Eudora is the name of a Greek goddess who-"

"No. Keep going."

"Abigail. Like from The Crucible."

"Hell no. Keep going."

"Jo."

"What's that from?"

".. Little Women."

"Keep going."

"Jane, as in Jane Eyre."

"Nope. That's it. We're naming her Claire." Heather huffed, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm not having a daughter named Claire."

"Her name is either Heather or Claire. Pick one."

She didn't want to pick either of the names, frankly. Claire was just so.. Eugh.

".. Fine. Let her be named Claire."

* * *

"Look how _tiny_ her hands are-" Veronica grinned, barely even touching the newborn for fear of hurting her. What a wuss.

"Veronica, you can hold her, you know."

"Yes! .. No. What. I've been up for 24 hours. I've drank six cups of coffee."

"Oh my god, I don't care. _Here_." Heather rolled her eyes, yanking Veronica down to give her the bundle.

"What. No. Heather, no. Oh my god. What if I drop her."

"You won't."

"Yeah, but what _if_-"

"Shut up or I'll take her back."

"No-! I mean, no.. You don't have to do that."

Though she did flinch when the baby in her arms yawned, making Heather laugh.

"'S not funny.." Veronica grumbled.

"If you're so afraid, then come sit next to me, Jesus Christ. I'll grab her if anything happens." God, her girlfriend was pathetic sometimes. She was dating a loser.

Ever so carefully, Heather moved over and Veronica sat down next to the other, balancing Claire in her arms, who didn't seem to care much either way.

.. Until she started crying. Nope, nope, nope. Veronica nearly panicked as she quickly gave her over to Heather.

".. You're kidding me, right." Heather groaned, quickly calming the babe before readjusting her. "You're such a pussy."

"Whatever." Veronica mumbled, pouting slightly.

"Give her a kiss and say you're sorry for being such a pussy."

"Do I have to?"

"Duh."

Very awkwardly, Veronica leaned forward to kiss Claire's cheek, whispering a quiet 'Sorry' to her before leaning up to peck Heather on the lips, "You suck, but I love you."

"You're a fucking loser, but I love you anyways. And her."

"And her, yeah. We love her too. She just doesn't know it yet."


	8. Fuck You, Thunder

**Woah, guess who's back after all this time? It's meeeee. Sorry for such the delay on this chapter, between school and bad case of writer's block, nothing was getting done. **

**Now, I know we all were expecting this chapter to be about how Veronica and Chandler got together, but no. Because I suck. That'll be the next chapter. Because I just love Momma Chandler and Claire a little too much. (Honestly, Claire's not very far from getting her own story.)**

**Also, a dear reader suggested that some character in this story get killed off for fluff purposes(?) (she suggested Claire) and that, I can promise, is not going to happen. That is not the purpose of this story, it's FLUFF. Okay. No dying. Sorry. **

* * *

_Crack_!

Another bolt of lightning streaked the sky outside, soon followed by a loud cracking, making Heather pull her blanket around her tighter. Why the hell did Veronica have to go out on nights like these?

This was one thing that she hated to admit, even to herself - thunderstorms scared her. The almighty, fearless Heather Chandler was afraid of thunderstorms.

This is all Veronica's fault. If she didn't go out, she wouldn't be stuck hiding in a blanket in bed alone. Well, unless...

* * *

"Come on, Claire.. You're going to come sit with mommy.." The blonde mumbled, pulling the half-asleep toddler into her arms. The girl grunted in response, not being all too happy with being moved.

Heather had brought her back to her and Veronica's room, settling the two of them under the covers almost immediately. Claire seemed rather pleased at the fact that her mother was letting her cuddle. Usually Veronica was the cuddler.

The blonde had jumped as another flash of lightning illuminated the room, pulling Claire uncomfortably close. The toddler huffed and opened her eyes to glare at her, grumpy about being woken up.

"Mommy, no. Bad."

"Mommy's not bad."

"Yeahhh."

"Noooo. I'm scared. That's different than bad."

"Whyyyy?"

"Because mama's not here to protect me from the big, bad storm outside." Heather made sure to motion towards the window for emphasis.

"That's okay."

"No, it's not."

"Yuh-huh. I'll protect you." Claire nodded, nuzzling closer.

Really? Her three year old daughter wasn't afraid of the storm but she was? Damn it.

Heather smiled, smoothing down the girl's unruly curls with her hand before kissing the top of her head. This was definitely Veronica's parenting shining through.

"You're such a good girl." She said, lightly poking Claire on the nose.

"I know!" Claire answered, grinning at her cheekily. Andddd that was her parenting showing itself.

It wasn't long before the two had drifted off to sleep together, Heather hugging Claire to her chest.

* * *

"Heather-?" Veronica called into the quiet house, looking around curiously, "I'm home..!"

Well.. She wasn't in the kitchen or the living room.. And Claire wasn't in the nursery..

Peeking her head around the corner to their bedroom, the brunette grinned at the sight that greeted her. Heather was sprawled out, arm hanging off the edge of the bed; Claire, upside down, her leg thrown over Heather's chest, the two snoring quietly.

"Looks like someone was freaked out by the storm.."


End file.
